What Lies Beneath
by Bakuten - Genocide Angel
Summary: There was something more that was being craved. The beast made up of a furious whirlwind of passion and lust had wanted something else, a new toy. It'd grown contempt for the man she held on to but was tearing her apart in this insatiable need for something fresh and exciting. It wanted to simply take something precious, something pure and good, and destroy it.


_**I'd written this while listening to Between Breaths (An XX Perspective) by Blaqk Audio. Should give a listen. This is a one shot and short, I know. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

* * *

Take a breath

Hold it in  
Start a fight  
You won't win  
Had enough  
Let's begin  
Nevermind  
I don't care

All in all  
You're no good  
You don't cry  
Like you should  
Let it go  
If you could  
When love dies in the end

There it was again, that sinking feeling. As if everything around you wasn't enough to hold you up and there you were, falling again. Like everything and everyone had let you down again. The passion's embers slowing, dwindling to nothing before glowing dimly and barely being able to sustain its self as it burns a hole through your soul, leaving it with the pain of a fresh wound and the empty feeling that would leave any one looking for a way to cool it off and fill it. But he just wasn't enough anymore. He'd try so hard when he'd see it falling it apart but it just wasn't enough to pull the strings together to close the ripping seams. The animalistic nature between them had disappeared. That spark had died out but she still hung on to him. They'd fought just recently, screaming their hearts out till their voices were raspy and nearly gone as they glared at each other, red in the face. Their love was dead. Now they just fought and most of time, she didn't even care enough to end it. Every time they'd ever fought and broken up, he never once shed a tear for losing her. Maybe because he knew she would always come back in the end.

Jade still kept him around for the sake of keeping an image; the reputation she held so highly for herself because that was going to get her somewhere. Her pure, raw talent and the reputation she'd build for herself would determine how far she'd truly get under the greedy, gnawing teeth of the people of Hollywood that would be quick to cast her from the lime light any chance they'd get. She'd walk right over anyone in her way and destroy any she's seen as a threat. But her methods of destroying someone were far more wicked then simply destroying them socially. That wasn't enough. There was something more that was being craved. The beast made up of a furious whirlwind of passion and lust had wanted something else, a new toy. It'd grown contempt for the man she held on to but was tearing her apart in this insatiable need for something fresh and exciting. It wanted to simply take something precious, something pure and good, and destroy it. It wanted to see the flames of hope smothered out till there was nothing left but ashes to be scattered out in the wind to never be recovered. It wanted to take someone and hollow them out, leaving them desperately alone while planting its seed into their soul, so they too can succumb to the beast's way. This was how she truly destroyed people in her way.

Jade was on the hunt, the beast giving her the name of the prey it craved. She came up to a doorway of the most undeniably perfect person the beast could think of. She stood, gnashing her teeth together as she found herself pounding against the door. It opened to her prey, the poor victim looking like a deer who had just found herself caught in this wicked woman's headlights. The Goth pushed her way in without being invited and shut the door behind her. Beck wasn't what she wanted. Not now. What the beast wanted, she'd hunt down to no end just to calm the beast even for bittersweet a moment. It wasn't the first time this had happened. She'd dragged Tori down into her clutches before but had never allowed it to get far enough to hurt the girl. The first time she'd ever sunk her claws into the half Latina was when she'd help Jade put on her play, Well Wishes. It was first time the girl had truly fought for Jade and shown her the heart of gold she wore on her sleeve. She'd taken back control from the beast within just as they'd both worked their shirts off backstage when no one was around. She said nothing and had left in a hurry, knowing well enough that Tori would be too afraid to ever say anything and no one would ever believe her.

Tori stepped backwards, recognizing that look in those teal hues from the few times she'd allowed Jade in before but they'd gleamed with more intensity now. They'd hooked up behind a stage, in the Janitor's closet, in Sikowitz's bathroom, as Walt & Nancy, and the last time they'd been together was just before she'd gotten back with Beck again. The young girl gulped, stumbling over her coach and falling back onto its soft cushions. Jade mused, smiling fiendishly while stepping over to her victim who mimed out words that just wouldn't come. "Is anyone else home?" Jade purred while looking at Tori with utter desire. The girl shook her head nervously as she crawled away, coming to a crash as she crawled her way off the couch and onto the floor. The Goth stepped over, walking around the couch as she trailed her finger along it, biting her lip before offering out her hand to the scared girl. Reluctantly, it was taken and with ease, she pulled the girl up off the ground as she was slammed into by the shaking body of the half Latina. She purred at this, wrapping an arm around Tori's lower back to keep her close as she traced around Tori's jaw, down her neck, and along her shoulder.

"Tell me you want me, Vega." She growled, toying with the girl who was now breathing heavily before anything even started. But she could feel it; she could feel Tori's burning desire raging at her center. "Say it, Vega. Or I'll leave." Jade whispered in a deep tempting voice, pulling Tori closer as she nibbled along the coffee colored skin of her neck.

"I want you Jade." Tori whispered, breathing slowly as her arms dangled helplessly at her sides despite her brain telling her to move them and wrap them around the temptress's body. Her heart beat rapidly, pulsing at her core as her head spun. Jade had this power over her, a devious hold that couldn't be stopped or controlled. She knew that Jade didn't love her. She'd known from the beginning it was just lust. Yet, even from the beginning she allowed it to happen because it was the closest she would ever get to any form of admiration from Jade. To her, she was Jade's plaything. Jade was like the rabbit on a race track, the grey hounds chasing it but never catching it. She was the kid with a stick and a string who dangled people's desires in front of them and yanked it away before anyone could truly get it while laughing manically at their failures. The thing on the end of this string was adoration; the friendship and love she'd never receive from Jade.

"Jade-" She sighed softly, almost too quiet to be heard. Jade hummed, enjoying the sound of her name before roughly placing her hand over Tori's mouth to silence her. This was a game she was determined to win, even at the risk of destroying the purest person to exist. "You have a lot of _things_ in your room, Tori." The Goth whispered, pulling the girl back up, seducing her to follow her to the bedroom where she have her wicked way with her one last time.

"Shut up, Vega." She growled, pushing the girl on to the bed and climbing on top as she lead the way in this twisted macabre dance as time stopped. Hair was pulled, there was screaming, there was biting and clawing and blood had been shed amongst the passion. When Jade finally felt Tori stop resisting, she knew she had won. The game was over. There would be bruises and scars left from this night that would be a permanent reminder of this sin. The room smelt of musk as they dripped of sweat, breathing heavily. The beast had had its way and remained in control the entire time, never once allowing Tori to even touch the Goth. It was against the rules and it would've ended the game. Tori's eyes had glazed over as she laid there, limp and still. Jade peered into those chocolate hues, searching for any hint of the light that was beyond them. A satisfactory, evil grin crossed her face when she saw nothing and slapped Tori across the face just to be sure. "What is your name?" She asked in a husky voice, to keep Tori lulled in that state of bliss.

The girl opened her mouth to answer but found she couldn't even think. It was harder to breathe. She didn't know her name. She'd forgotten who she was and there was all there was now was this feeling of bliss. There were no thoughts, just feelings. What was this strange power that girl possessed? A small, weary smile crossed her face and she was drowning in it now. Jade knew that Tori Vega was gone, the seed had been planted. Soon Tori would be begging please, begging to have this feeling again. She'd soon be preying, just like Jade, to quiet the inner beast. But it would win. It always does. Jade's expression was cruel now, basking in the pleasure of taking Tori down with her. Tori watched as Jade got up to get dressed to leave now that her job here was finished. Jade walked up beside Tori, kneeling down to feed off the way she'd left Tori. Tori watched, lying under the Goth's cold jaded eyes as she searched for something beneath that familiar sick twisted smile. But there was nothing. Jade was a devil in disguise that had carried the Latina under to leave her behind in a state of yearning. Jade laughed before standing up, leaving Tori to carry the plague with her for the rest of her life.

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

Don't carry me under  
You're the devil in disguise  
God sing for the hopeless  
I'm the one you left behind

So I'll find what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile  
As I lie underneath  
Your cold jaded eyes  
Now you turn the tide on me  
'Cause you're so unkind  
I will always be here  
For the rest of my life

* * *

_**The lyrics in the beginning and end are from What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin.**_


End file.
